New girl in the town
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: A new girl appear in Peach Creek Jr. High.
1. Is nice to meet Ed

**Sorry for my bad English. I actually don't know where this idea come from. I was watching some old episodes from the show and then BANG! The idea come. I felt that is not a good idea, but my mind didn't stop to think and my will insisted to write this, so let's see how this go, shall we?**

 **To the fic.**

* * *

The day started like any other. After got one more day of detention, Eddy and Double D walk to the cafeteria, but Double D's face was frowning.

-I can't believe you wasted good chemical agents in a smelly bomb Eddy.

-I know right?! -Eddy laugh out his lungs. -Did you see the teacher's face when he gives a smell? I thought that he was going to pass out!

-Make fun of the school authority and waste school resources are not a reason for a laugh. Besides-what? -Double D stopped his talk when notice a little group on the doors of the cafeteria. -What's going on there?

-Who knows? Maybe the cook's potato puree finally notice that is alive? -Eddy joked. He notices a big head with a wood on the top. -Hey, Melon Head! -Johnny and Plank turn around to see the short Ed approach. -What's going on there?

-You guys will not believe! -Johnny said a little too loud. -Ed is in the cafeteria... sitting with a cute girl!

-Yeah, yeah. I should know that Lumpy have something... wait-WHAT?!

Eddy pushed some of his classmates away from the door while Double D politely asked his classmates to leave the way. Once the two Eds were on the door, they saw through the window their friend sitting on one of the tables, eating gravy like have no tomorrow. But sitting in front of him was a girl, a very cute girl.

* * *

 **Early on the morning**

Be in a new school is not so hard what people think. But become harder when you are from an entirely different place.

A new girl appeared in Peach Creek Jr. High. She is wearing a pink sleeveless blouse with a darker pink sleeveless hoodie and a white lace on her neck, white jeans and white shoes with pink sole. She was sitting alone, watching her classmates having fun together as friends.

Erika was new not only in the school but also in the country. She didn't know exactly how works a school in America, but she knew that was almost not like those in Brazil. There also the problem that a new student have in any school, be in America or in Brazil. Erika wasn't the best one when coming about social interaction. So since her first day she spends her time on the school sitting alone wherever place she finds and waits for the day end to take the bus back to her home.

She thought that would be like that again today until heard something sniffing close to her. It was when she notice and look with wide eyes a goat.

-Is the mascot of the school? -Erika asked. The goat keeps sniffing her, then stopped. He keeps staring at Erika what make her feel a little uncomfortable. -C-can I help you? -She asked the goat.

-Why, yes. -Her eyes widened when heard a response, then notice that the voice came from a guy with blue hair. -You could help the son of the shepherd to keep Victor away from the others belongs. -Erika look back at the goat now named Victor and notice that he was eating her notebook. She took back from his mouth before he could damage it even more. -Excuse me, but Rolf doesn't remember to ever see you around. Are you new in this country?

-Y-yes. My name is Erika. I come from Brazil and... -Before Erika could end her phrase, Rolf pushed her and put one arm on her shoulder.

-Rolf shares your awkwardness. -Rolf spoke while leading Erika, against her will, to the football field. -As Rolf too is a stranger in this strange land. A son of the shepherd.

-A son of what? -Erika asked. Then she notices that Victor again was trying to eat her notes. She quickly pushes her belongs away from the goat, then Rolf starts to push her again around the field. -I can walk by myself Rolf... your name is Rolf, right? -Erika asked.

-Yes!I'm Rolf, a proud son of the shepherd.

-My name is Erika, a proud daughter... of a... CEO? -Erika said trying to imitate Rolf's introduction when suddenly, she heard an explosion coming from the school. -Didn't make a week and I am finally curious about my classmates. -She said in low voice as look back at Rolf, who was feeding his goat with some of his notes. -I don't think he should do that. -While she looks back at the school, she spotted an unidentified flying object coming from above. It landed right in the middle of the football field, she comes closer to look whatever hit the grass. -What the... -Her speech was interrupted by something coming from the crater. It was humanoid, big, have yellow skin and was smiling? After a closer look, she notices that was a boy. Her worries clear on her face. -Oh my god! Are you alright?

Erika asked, worried with the health of the boy. Ed, who heard the question didn't know how to respond. He has heard words of concern before, but from nobody who wasn't Double D. He looks to the person who was talking to him and notice that was a girl with pink eyes and a black hair tied in a ponytail. A second later, Ed forgot what he was thinking and spoke the first thing what come from his mind.

-I'm Ed! Cheese and Macaroni! -He shouts scaring and confusing Erika further.

-Okay? -Was all she could think to say. -Anyway, you still didn't say if you is alright or not.

-I'm fine pinkie missy. -Ed said brought himself from the earth. -Who are you?

-I'm Erika. I'm new here and I came from Brazil. -She explained. -Are you sure that you are alright? That was a great crush...

Her speech again was interrupted this time by Ed, who grabbed her and turn her around in all directions like was inspecting her.

-You is new here, right?

-I just said that...

-Ed's mom said that Ed must be nice with girls! -Ed shout. -I will show you the school.

-I'm here in the school already make a wee-eek! -Erika's words were again cut by Ed, this time with him grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her to the school. -Ed! I can walk by myself! -She shouts in a high voice, but years hearing Eddy's constant high piercing shouts made his ear completely devoid of loud sounds. -Ed!

-The British are coming! -Ed shouts unknown of the situation.

-British? But I said that I'm from Brazil! -She shouts to the yellow skinned teenager but seemed that he wasn't listening to her. -Ed!

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Ed show to Erika all the school grounds, but only the parts what he thought to be cool, like the drinking fountain, an abandoned locker, a hole he did after be chased by Eddy, a wall and finally the cafeteria.

Erika was feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. She was just dragged around by a boy who seemed to have the head out of the reality. Ed told to her sit at the table and wait for him grab the food. He put on the table a ton of his gravy while Erika decides to eat a chocolate bar she has in the pocket of her jacket. The lunch keeps going with Ed stuffing himself with gravy while Erika keeps given a curious look to the biggest Ed.

-How can you eat all this gravy?

-My stomach has no equal Pinkie Missy.

Great. They didn't know each other not make a day and Ed already gives to her a nickname. Is not a bad one, it just if start so easy like that, someone will start to gives more nicknames and they can be more stupid.

-I told you, my name is Erika.

-Yip Skiddly Pinkie Missy!

Erika lowered her head and give a bit in her chocolate.

Out of the cafeteria, the students keep watching the scene with curious expressions and some wondering if they were dreaming in the boring science class. None of them were more curious than Eddy and Double D. Last time Ed tried to talk to a girl, the lady runs away due to his smelly armpits. When a girl tried to ask directions to Ed, he runs around scared of the girl, leaving Double D to help her. Now There was Ed... sitting alone... with a girl... and a pretty one!

-Double D. I'm dreaming? -Eddy asked.

-Eddy, please. Just because Ed is talking with someone, doesn't mean that we are out from the reality. -Double D said even if he too was doubting if wasn't knocked out by Kevin after another failed scam.

-You know what? -Eddy asked. -We gonna discover nothing standing here like statues!

-Plank says that the end of the times may be coming. -Jonny turns to his friend. -You are being very pessimistic buddy.

With that, the duo left leaving the other duo to enter in the cafeteria and join their friend. Ed keeps eating the gravy and Erika finished her chocolate when Eddy appeared pushing Ed away from the table. Once the shortest Ed give a look on Erika, his eyes widened for a moment. For some seconds he spoke nothing making Erika uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. Then Eddy give an 180 in the table and from nothing was wearing sunglasses and his hair was combed in the Elvis Presley hairstyle. To finish his appearance he has a toothpick in his teeth.

-Heya cutie pie. -Eddy greeted.

-Hey. -Erika said.

Eddy turned from a Casanova to a coward teenager. He never went after to a compliment when talking to a girl.

-Well... you... I... I mean...

-Don't mind him please. -Double D intervened. -Is nice to meet you, my name is E-E-E-E-E-E... -Double D's mind stopped when fixed his eyes on Erika. Jonny wasn't kidding, Erika really is cute. -I-I-I am Edward! Yes! Edward. But everyone calls me Double D. -The smartest Ed said while sweating.

None of them have too much experience talking to pretty girls aside from Nazz.

-I'm Erika. -The pink girl spoke. -Why everyone calls you Double D.

-W-w-well you see, my name have two D, so this is where come the nickname. I see you already meet Eddy and Ed.

-Ed and Ed? -Erika asked confused.

-N-no. I mean...

-My name is Eddy. -Eddy spoke. -E-D-D-Y. Got it? You better be, you will say in the future. -Eddy spoke remembering one of the lines his brother used.

-Sorry. It just I came from Brazil and my English is not very good.

-Oh! I would gladly help you improve the natural pronunciation of our language.

-You talk funny. -Erika said making Double D's mood fade and Eddy chuckle, then she remembers of something. She points to Eddy. -Did you just push Ed from the table?

The trio looks to Ed who is on the floor counting the fingers of his legs.

-I will call you Jester. You will be Norman. And you will be Petey! -Ed shouts naming his fingers.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. It wasn't a planned fic, but the idea come to my mind and I don't know why I just have to write at least one chapter. I already have a few ideas of how Erika gonna interact with the neighbors of Cul-De-Sac, but I will wait a little before show. I have more fics to focus and I'm focusing more in some than others. For now, Erika just meet the Eds.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	2. Ed, Edd, Eddy'n Erika

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **For something that started from nothing in my mind was view more than I expected. Is less than one haundred but is more than fifty. Well, let's keep going and see to where this fic will go, shall we?**

* * *

Words about the Eds were always spoken in the mouths of the students of Peach Creek Jr. High and the topic spoken was always the same. Their scams, Ed's stupidity, Eddy's cruel jokes that no one think is funny, Double D's teachers pet attitude and more. But today Eddy's last prank was quickly forgoten and replaced by the news about the new student. Apparently the bigger and stupidy of the Eds was able to somehow convence her, a pretty girl, to lunch with him today.

The same Ed who's the locker was interdicted by the school disinfestation, knock out the art teacher with his breath and run away in fear from soap. Now, the Eds were walking in the corridors with their new acquaintance what was enough to call the attention of Eds' classmates.

-So Erika. -Double D began. -What about you tell to us about a little of yourself?

-Well, for starter I am from Brazil.

-That place where people dance moving around their butts? -Ed asked.

-Yeah. That... one. -Erika answered. -I'm from Porto Seguro and my father is always traveling due his job as a Ceo. He said that our family will be in around the country for a while now.

-So you be here in Peach Creek for a while, huh? -Double D said. -Well, allow me to be the first one to give you a warm welcome to our school.

-Actually, a professor already did that.

-Oh, that's embarassing...

-And the art teacher. And the coach. And the...

-Yeah, yeah. -Eddy said as he push Double D away from Erika to be closer. -So tell us Erika, how come you was lunching with lump?

-Lump? -Erika asked and Eddy gestured to Ed, who is leaning against the locker and talking to it. -Oh! He kinda landed in the football field after a explosion.

-Well, that's was a childish joke of our little friend Eddy. -Double D said making Eddy roll his eyes.

-Emphasis on the "little". -The coment make everyone minus Eddy laugh. -Sorry. That was mean?

-She make about your size Eddy! -Ed laughed making his short friend's face red in anger.

They keep talking attracting the attention of their classmates around who were with a confused expression in their faces. From all the people for the new girl to socialize, she was making friends with the infamous Eds. This got the invisible ears from a piece of wood.

* * *

-C'mon man! -Kevin said in disbelief. -Dork, Dork and Dorky?! I not believe on you.

-But is true. -Johnny insisted. -Me and Plank see them with our own eyes.

As a cue for the characters of their topic, Ed, Edd and Eddy appear in the corridor followed by Erika. She was laughing while Eddy was frowning, Double D have a conent smile in his face and Ed as always was not paying too much attention around and ended up walking into an opened locker, trapping himself.

-The school seems smalle than I remember! -Ed declared inside of the locker.

Kevin, Johnny and his wood friend ignore the biggest Ed statement and observed the rest of the group.

-Did you really think you could fool everyone into thinking that summer was not over just for not go to school? -Erika asked while laughing.

-"... just to not go to school" Erika. -Double D corrected her.

-Shut up. -Eddy growled. -It was a perfect plan!

-Your perfect plan was fooled by the forces of nature. Did not seems so perfect now. -Double D said with a smile.

-Not to mention that this perfect plan have a lot of fails. -Erika stated. -I can't believe that some of your friends actually fall for that trick.

-How come my plan could fail?! -Eddy asked to the new girl.

-Well, the school would notice that nobody is coming to the school and phone your parents. -Erikas said counting one finger. -Now mentioning your parenst, they could have said a word about this "summer not over" thing. -She said counting a second finger. -Someone could come from the school wanting a explanation. The media like the internet and the radio would speak a thing about the school starting again. You want me to continue?

Seeing that Erika got various points, Eddy growled, shoved his hands on his pockets and start to walk away.

-Don't worry about him Erika. -Double D spoke. -He handle the failures in his daily life make a while now.

-Eddy is a big boss! -Ed shout scaring Double D and Erika by forcing his way out of the lockers. -Not matter how stupid and ridiculous are his plans, he always will try next time to fail.

Eddy heard that and grabbed Ed by the legs, making him fall face first on the floor, dragged him and shoved him inside of a trash can.

-Do not worry about Ed too Erika. He is a very strong individual.

-I notice that when I saw him fall from school and land on the football field.

-It spoke "I realize that" Erika.

-Gah! That language is killing me!

The group shared a laugh while they keep with their way not noticing the athlete spying at them from the corners of the corridor.

-Man! I can't believe on my eyes. -Kevin said with Johnny and Plank behind him. -If we not do something, that girl will stay with those dorks and put herself in dork activities!

He said that more to himself than to his companions.

-What do you mean by this gonna get ugly Plank? -Johnny asked to his friend.

Not far from where the Eds are going, Nazz was getting her books from her locker. All those books would be too much for her skinny arms, because of that she always have someone to carry her books for her. As for their cue, the Eds appear in the corridor.

-Hey guys! -Nazz called them but none of them seemed to heard her calling. -Guys? -She called again but like before, they didn't heard her. Then she notice the female figure walking by Ed's side. -Who is she?

Nazz asked and followed the trio and their new acquaintance, but before she could come closer, she notices Kevin and johnny following them as well. Something that definitely not unnoticed by her is the look on each boy face. Is the same way they look at her and having another girl receiving this look from her friends make her feel something strange in her stomach.

-I have math class now. -The girl said to the Eds. -See you guys later.

She give her good bye to the Eds and they parted away.

-Oh boy! Oh boy! -Ed joyfully exclaimed. -We have a new friend Double D!

-It seems to be the case Ed. -Double D said.

-All I see is a new pigeon for our business boys. -Eddy said with a diabolical smirk surprising his friends.

-I affraid that this pigeon may be a pray too much smart for your traps Eddy. -Double D spoke. -As far I leanerd from our conversation, Erika seems to be a girl blessed with the gift of the wit. She could easily dicern your dirty tricks from kilometers.

-Are you saying that I meet my match Sockhead? -Eddy asked somewhat insulted.

-Of course not.

-Double D means that your brain is no match for her mutant brain endowed with knowlegde from far away of our word. -Ed answered for his friends like he understood what they were talking.

-We will see about that Sockhead.

With that, Eddy start to think in a new plan for his new friend and show to Ed and Double D that no one is match for his tricks.

* * *

 **The second chapter is finally here.**

 **Take me some time because the work keep killing me and the school is my eternal terror. I have to work hard to have some of the things I have here in my house, like the internet.**

 **The crew from Cul-De-Sac is taking** **acknowledging of Erika and seems that Nazz may or may not lose her admirers. I have something planned for those two and I really want to do as fast as possible, but my time is short. I will try upload there more soon now.**

 **That's all folks, see you next time.**


	3. Not what you planEd

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

Eddy consider his personal time too much precious to waste with school or a new pigeon. Then for Erika he decide to use the first scam he ever made in his entire life. Once school was over, Erika walked to the exit wanting to take the bus back to her neighborhood, but was surprised by the Eds waiting for her on the front door.

Above them was a big sign with "Bottomless Ed" written on it.

-Oh! Hello Erika. –Eddy called her, trying not to seems that he was waiting for her. –I didn't see you there.

-Eddy, what are you doing? –Erika asked.

-Oh! This? Nothing than the Bottomless Ed! –Eddy gestured to Ed who was holding a fork and a TV by his side. –Come here and see the Bottomless Ed eat a entire TV with no problem.

Erika give a skeptical look to the shortest Ed who keep trying to see innocent as possible.

-Okay, what's the trick? –Erika asked.

-There's no trick! Ed is capable of eat this entire thing with no problem. You can see with your own eyes! Will cost just twenty five cents. If he not be able to do it, you will get a refund!

-Hmmm. –Erika thought for a while before answer. –Okay. –She said getting a coin from her pocket. Eddy tried to take from her but have his hand slapped by the Brazilian.

Erika Then walked to the TV and start to inspect the device.

–What are you doing? –Eddy asked.

-Checking if really there's no trick.

-Believe sweetheart. There's no trick! –Eddy said.

But Erika insisted in inspect the device. She walked around the TV checking everything she could. She finally stopped and give space for Ed make his trick.

-Okay. Don't seems that has nothing wrong with the TV.

-Told you. Now, ED!

Ed saluted and stuffed the fork on the TV. He opened his mouth the wide he could and swallowed the device in one bite. Eddy smirked but Double D notices that the girl also was smiling. This made him raise a eyebrow.

Ed on the other hand, widened his eyes and screamed, spitting the TV out of his mouth to the air.

-HOOOOOT! -Ed shout as he start to run around. – Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

As Ed keep running in circles, Eddy and Double D could only stare in surprise his friend running around after not be able to eat a simple Television. Double D remember to witness Ed eating his mattress once on his first day in Cu-De-Sac.

Then the TV fall back straight on Eddy's head, putting him on the floor. Double D look to the device what crashed his friend's head and notices something. Behind the device where none of them could see, was something red spilled on it. Double D come closer wearing a gas mask because, it was inside of Ed of course. A closer look Double D could indentify the red stain as…

-Pepper?

-What? –Eddy asked with his head still below the TV.

-Pepper Eddy. –Double D responded. –I believe the reason Ed was not able to digest this apparatus it was because of this condiment made not possible.

-But I did not added pepper. –Eddy said then heard Erika chuckling. His eyes widened and he quickly stood in two feets. –It was you!

-I believe that the right term is Guilty as Charged. –Erika said shrugging.

-But how did you knew that Ed would be able to digest the TV? –Double D asked.

-I saw him landing on the football field, made a crater and left the crater absolutely fine. Don't you think I would not suspect that he can do some impossible things? -Eddy's ears were fuming for be outsmarted, then the TV fall again in his head. This time he was in two feets. Erika turn on the TV and saw Eddy's face still frowning. –Oh, look! A monster movie.

Double D chuckled and Ed keep running around.

-It seems that you was outsmarted Eddy. -Double D spoke.

-And I believe that you have something that belongs to me.

Ed swallowed the TV, but not eat it. So that means Eddy have to give Erika a refund for his failed scam. But is not his fault. How come he would know that the girl would sabotage his scam?

Erika give to the Eds a goodbye and went back to return to her home. Eddy glared at the Brazilian while she walked away and start to plan his next scam for her on the next day. He will not be outsmarted by a newbie girl on the school.

* * *

On the next day, Erika was taking a bus to the school, looking at the window with some thoughts on her mind. She look at the window the bus passing by the cul-de-sac where the Eds live. This made the Brazilian start to think about her new friends. She did not expect to befriend with someone like the infamous trio as the one of the few names that the school called them.

She did not have any friend before meet Ed, witnessing the bigger Ed falling on the football field. Then she was dragged around by her new acquaintance. Then while eating with her new friend, she was introduced to his two best friends who also seemed to be very interesting characters.

The bus stopped and she left the bus thinking in what happened after the classes ended. Eddy just showed up with his friends and tried to scam her off her money. Speaking of which, she saw her new friends standing in front of the school gates with a interesting sight.

-Come! Come! –Eddy shout. –The new world's wonder here in Peach Creek Junior High! Only for today! –Erika decide to ignore whatever he was planning and walk through him, but Eddy would not allow it. –JUST TODAY! –He shout right in Erika's ear. –Oh! Erika, sorry. Didn't see you there.

-Of course not. –Erika said rubbing a finger in her ear. –I think my _timpano_ just burst.

-Erika, it says eardrum. –Double corrected her.

-I didn't know this one yet.

-Hey! Now that you are here, why not try this wonderful chance! –Eddy gestured to Ed who was dressed as a pig. –Try the Ed-Pig Challenge!

-This is the world's new wonder? –Erika asked.

-It is the challenge of the challenges! –Eddy happily said. –You just need try catch the Pig Ed and win the big prize!

-And what is the big prize?

-Not only you will receive a refund but also Double D here going to do your homework for free!

-Excuse me. I didn't agree with such a-MMFF! –Eddy stopped Double D's monologue by shoving a book on his mouth.

-Wanna give a try? –Eddy asked.

Erika was in some thoughts before smile and answer.

-Sure! Why not? It may be fun. –She give a quarter to Eddy and enter in a little corral build in the school where Ed was waiting for her. Ed was running around like a pig running from a butcher. –Ed! –Erika called him. –I have gravy!

Ed stopped to run around once the word gravy was spoken. He turn around and start to dash at Erika's direction. She quickly jump aside, resulting with Ed tackling Eddy. Both land dizzy on the floor while Erika slowly walked to them with her hands behind her back. –Gotcha! –Erika said putting a finger on Ed's head.

-It seems that Erika surpassed you again Eddy. –Double D said and turned to Erika. –I'm curious. How did you know this would happen?

-I saw him eat tons of gravy, it is not so hard to deduce that is his favorite food. –Erika said as she eyed Ed on the floor. –Although I think is not a very health diet.

-The feeling is shared Erika.

-Ah! It seems that you own me a homework and a refund.

Eddy fumed as the mention of the prize that he had to give back and present to the new girl.

* * *

Kevin knew that if someone tried to interact with the Dorks would not end well. So to make the new girl avoid to be avoided by her classmates, Kevin start to look for her and warn her about the Eds' activities before is too late for her.

He finally found her in the football field in their break time. The Eds along with her trying one more of their scams.

-Space balls? –Erika asked.

-That's right! –Eddy shout. –You may be the first one in the entire school to have your own futuristic space ball only for twenty five cents!

What Eddy was trying to sell to Erika was nothing more than a ball decorated with cutouts of colored paper stars.

-This one seems more like a replica of Saturn. –Erika said holding a ball with a ring.

-It is not Saturn. –Ed called. –Is the interplanetary planet disc. Capable of cut anything in the universe.

-Ed used a model from one of his favorite comic books when he made this one. –Double D explained to Erika while Ed keep playing with the space ball.

Erika look at the ball in her hand from all the angles possible. She could only see nothing more than a replica of Saturn in her hands. Then something clicked in her mind.

-It is just a quarter? –Erika asked making Double D raise a eyebrow and Eddy smirk.

-That's right.

-I take it.

She threw the quarter on the bottle and got the space ball that was a the replica Ed used and walk away from the Eds. Once out of the sight, Eddy jump in the air with his bottle.

-What I told you Double D!? –He asked. –Need more than a ordinary girl to take the best on Eddy!

-She took my interplanetary planet disc guys. –Ed said a little sad.

-Don't worry your brain with that lumpy. –Eddy said. –Because I just show that I am the best scammer of the town.

-But is curious. –Double D said. –Why she took Ed's model from all the space balls?

-Who cares? –Eddy asked a little annoyed. -Let's keep with our business.

Kevin who saw the entire scene, growled. He made a mental note to tell Rolf about what happened and teach the Eds a lesson, but he need to end the pratice before that.

* * *

And say that keep with their business means they were not able to sell anymore "space balls" to his classmates. Actually, Eddy received one of the balls straight on his mouth, courtesy of Kevin. He split the ball out as he keep walking to the class.

-This dork doesn't know the opportunity he just lost.

-However this makes me think about why Erika bought one. –Double D asked.

Eddy was about to tell him again to forget about that when his ears caught the sound of a pocket filled with coins. He took another "Space Ball" and try got a little profit with his scam, but stopped when notices that the one with the full pocket was the Brazilian. She notices the Eds and waved to them.

-Hey guys!

-Erika! –Eddy shout as he dashed to Erika. –Where did you got all this money?

-That Space Ball you sell to me. It happened to be a rare toy and a boy from the class next to mine wanted to buy from me. He said that would pay me ten times more than I paid, so I told him I paid a quarter for it and he offered to give to me a lot of quarters on a total of twenty five dollars.

-TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS!? –Eddy shout.

-Yep. –Erika smirked to him. –Who knew that you just sell to me a rare toy who actually is worthy of five times he paid me.

-FIVE TIMES!? –Eddy shout again. –And I sell to you for a quarter?! Double D! I going to pass out…

And the smaller Eddy fall unconscious on the floor.

-So that's why you bought the ball, right?

-What can I say Double D? –Erika began. –I know the rules of rough business.

-I want to have a turtle shell. –Ed said. –I would live inside of it.

-But Erika. -Double D began again. -Do you know that ten times of a quarter are not twenty five dollars, right?

-Oh, I knew that Double D. -Erika answer him. -I just was curious to see what would happen to Eddy if I said that.

-It says "I **know** that" Erika.

-You are not going to stop correcting me, do you?

-It says "You **will not** stop correcting me, will you?".

Erika just groaned while Ed keep poking Eddy's body with a stick he got from his jacket. Not so far from where the Eds were with Erika, Kevin along with Rolf watched the scene.

-Dude. Did you see what I see? -Kevin asked to Rolf.

-It seems that the visitor from the oversears are a smart sheep in the middle of the pack.

Kevin just ignored what the comparation his friend made and smiled.

-I think the new girl will make just fine here in Peach Creek.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Everyone is taking notice of Ed's new friend and it just the begining. I plan to make this fic take place in the time of the season 5. I think will be interesting to put Erika between the plot of some episodes, but for some will be before and after the episode. What I plan with Kevin and the others I will cannot explain yet because of spoilers of what I am planning.**

 **Something I can say is will have at least someone in Cul-De-Sac that will not get along with Erika.**

 **That's all folks. Until next time.**


	4. Feel like an Ed

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

The news about the new girl traveled fast. The infamous group of the Eds really made a new friend, and is a very cute girl.

Erika was pretty enough to make some boys take their gaze away from their path to give a look on her pink eyes. Almost every one of Ed's classmates not believe at first, only after witness the girl walking side by side with them.

But who was most affected by the presence of the new girl was not only the Eds, but Nazz as well.

* * *

The classes were about to start and Nazz was taking her books out of her locker. At this point, Kevin or some of her other male friends should have appear to help her carry all her books to her next class.

She notices Kevin coming and was about to call him, but notice the new girl by his side. She just shrugged.

-Kevin! –She called him but he was too busy talking to Erika to notice. –Kevin! –She call again but no answer. –Kevin! Ke-eeh!

After being overwhelmed by the weight of her books, Nazz kissed the floor, but take one last peak of the girl who was responsible for her be ignored.

-I'm just saying that you could be with someone who really is worthy of you time instead of those dorks. –Kevin said to Erika.

He has caught with her on the entrance of the school and said that wanted to talk to her. All the time from the entrance to the classroom Kevin tried to convince Erika to drop her friendship with the Eds.

-They aren't that bad.

-I'm telling this to your own good. If everyone see you hanging out with those dorks, everyone will start to avoid you!

-So will not be so different from the last time. –Was all Erika said before went to her seat on the classroom.

Kevin thought for a moment about Erika's words, but was interrupted by Ed passing over him to enter in the classroom. Kevin was like a pancake on the floor with the marks of Ed's shoes in his back. Followed by Double D who not notice and finally Eddy.

Kevin raise the head to shout at the Eds when Johnny stomp in his head when he enter in the classroom.

* * *

 **Gym Class**

 **Gymnasyum**

Nazz got ready to a two-vs-two match of badminton. She had Sarah as her partner in the game so she was confident of her victory. On the other side was Lee Kanker and with her the new girl. She felt pity for Erika for have Lee as a partner in the game but would show no mercy in the match. A whistle was blow and the game began with the blonde girl starting the first move.

Once the shuttlecok was in midair, Erika quickly jump off the floor and hit her target, sending it direct against Sarah's face, who hit the floor after the blow. The little girl stood dizzy on the floor while Nazz frowned a little.

-Sorry! -Erika said while Lee start to laugh.

Nazz threw againt the shuttlecock and again Erika jump and hit the little thing on Sarah's face. The little girl fumed and hit back the shuttlecock only for Erika intercept and hit back the feathered object. For the third time, the shuttlecock hit Sarah at her face and sending her back on the floor.

-I starting to like this game. -Lee said as she got hold of the shuttleclock and hit into Nazz. The blonde screamed before the little object hit her pretty face and send her flying to the wall. -Point! -Lee screamed.

Nazz was dizzy but could tell see that Lee actually was enjoying the game, something she never did with Nazz as her partner or coach assistant. She watches as Lee and Erika start to sword fight with their rackets. The rest of the game would be very painful.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

 **Cafeteria**

Jimmy walked around the buffet looking for something easy to swallow. After the gym class, Sarah had to use a cast around her neck, perhaps a pudim would be enough for her.

In another table, Nazz was eating a sandwich with her left arm since her right is covered in a cast, play badminton with both Lee and Erika was more a surviving game for her. The worst is she would have to carry her books herself since her friends are missing. She did not saw Johnny, Kevin and even Plank. The Eds would be with Erika, of course.

She finally heard the voice of her friend with big head and is shocked when turn around to see Johnny holding Plank and walking by Erika's side.

-Me and Plank have been friends since I can remember. -He said to Erika. -What is buddy? -He ask to his wood plank friend. -You shouldn't say that about her country Plank. Don't be mad at Plank, sometimes he just don't know what he saying.

-O-okay? -Erika said. She already witnessed a lot of strange thing since she arrived in Peach Creek, but a boy with a wood plank friend? She didn't know what to think. -I see you and your... friend later.

-Bye Erika! Did you see that buddy? -Johnny ask and frown at his friend's words. -What do you mean by Wilfred would have better chances?

Johnny asked as he with Plan went to grab some food. Nazz lost the interes in him and watches Erika sit down in a table, not so long after that, Kevin sit in front of her.

-First Johnny and Plank, and now Kevin? -Nazz asked, talking to herself. -What she is thinking?

With Erika, she tried to ignore the boy in front of her.

-I'm saying this for your own good! -Kevin insisted. -Walk with those dorks and your social life here will be over.

-It is not even began yet.

-I'm trying to help you. I don't know how the schools in your country works, but here whoever you are walking with can have a huge influence in your reputation.

-It is like that in Brazil too. And I never cared about this anyway. And if you done, I would want to eat my lunch in peace.

Seeing that she would ignore anything he would say, Keving growled and left the table. Erika would not eat her lunch in peace after the Eds appeared.

-It was Kevin just now? -Double D asked and Erika merely nodded.

-What did shovel chin wanted anyway? -Eddy asked.

-N-nothing.

Erika keep silent for the rest of the lunch, making even Ed confused.

* * *

 **After the class**

 **Corridors**

They may not have appear to her on the morning, not even between the classes, but she was sure that Kevin or someone else would appear to carry her books for her. She was waiting in front of the door of her last class, carrying her books and her feets were almost succumbing to the weight, but she knew if wait a little more, someone would appear.

To her shock, the one who normally carry her books for her was helping someone else. Kevin was carrying half of Erika's books while the black haired girl carried the other half of the books.

-And why are you doing this again? -Erika asked to Kevin.

-Just because you are walking with those dorks, doesn't mean you have to be only with them all the time.

-I'm talking about the books. Y'know I could carry all them myself, right?

-What kind of guy I would be if let a pretty girl handle this weight all by herself?

Before Erika could give an answer, Eddy appeared offering to something for them. While they start to argue with each other with Erika feeling a bit awkward for be between two guys fighting, Nazz start to feel something strange on her stomach.

First she become friends with the Eds, then join force with Lee Kanker to send her to the infirmary, work together with Rolf on their English Class, make friends with Johnny and Plank, shared her chocolate bars with some of her classmates, receive some flirtation from some of her male classmates(Erika did not understood well), was invited to be part of her cheerleaders group and now she got all the attention Kevin normally give to her.

Thinking in everything Erika did made Nazz feel a cold in her stomach. She was jealous? Why she would?

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **A new queen bee appeared and while the old quee still is around and she will engage in a battle until only one queen remains. Something I learn from The Big Bang Theory.**

 **I remember sometimes on television where a pretty girl appear while another pretty one is around and the later become a little jealous or start some problem because of the new girl. I think it would be funny if Nazz start to feel threatened by another pretty and I think it is a idea what hold some potential if I use it correctly.**

 **Next chapter I will use something from the original cartoon and put Erika on the middle.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	5. Mission Ed Possible - with Erika

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Since this chapter is not so original like my other fics, I decide to give the reader the opportunity to jump straight to where the story change if they want to. All you have to do is ignore all the words written in** _ **like that**_ **and go straight to where the story changed with Erika's presence.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

Erika walked calmly in the corridors of the school.

However, the calm did not last long for she start to hear Johnny running around all happy about something.

\- Right on! –Erika heard Johnny say while running in circles. -B's and C's for me! B's and C's for me! –After declare his grades to anyone who might be hearing, he shoved his giant head on the locker. -All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off, buddy! –Erika heard Johnny say, probably to his wood friend.

-Someone thought in find help for him? –Erika asked to herself and then, she notices that most of her classmates were chatting happily about the same thing as Jonny.

-Hey, Johnny. She saw Nazz calling the boy while waving her card. -Check that out. -Nazz showed her card for Johnny looks over

-An A in cheerleading? You sure must have brains!

-I hardly call cheerleading something to need brains to do it. –Erika said to herself.

She also heard Kevin said something about his father being stoked. Then she heard Rolf cursing something about present day. How come someone can get a D in typing? She stopped eavesdropping them when notices the Eds not so far.

-Hey guys! –Erika happily greeted but notice Eddy seething and Ed all tearful. –Something's wrong?

-I tell you Erika. While those dorks get their report cards give to them in their own hands, some back-stabbing jerk is hand-delivering ours to our parents!

-Life can be so cruel! -Ed stated before slam his face into his locker.

-Wow. That's rough. -Erika said.

-I mean, what kind of low-down miserable two-timing double-crossing slimeball would do something like that? -Eddy asked and then Double D began to speak.

-Well, look at the bright side, gentlemen. –Double D began as Eddy start to check Johnny's backpack. -This could be a great opportunity for the two of you to sit with your parents and find a corrective curriculum to overcome your academic shortcomings.

-Something is wrong Double D? -Erika asked noticing his strange smile. -You seems a little nervous.

-M-me? Nervous? -Double D stammered. -I assume that is just your imagination Erika. N-now, if you all excuse me? -Double D take his leave but steps on an apple and slip on the floor. His bag flies open, and papers spill out all over the place.

The other kids saw this and start to laugh.

-Smooth move, dork! -Kevin said.

Erika just puff her cheeks and helped Double D.

-Are you okay? -She asked but he seemed more worried about something else.

-For me? -Erika hear Ed say. -You shouldn't have, Double D. -The boy with the monobrow start to pick up the papers repeatly. -Pick paper up, pick paper up, pick paper.

-No Ed, let me do that. -Double D says tring to get back the paper, but failing in grab then.

Erika now was sure. Something was making Double D nervous.

-Double D! -Ed speaks. -Your report cards look the same as mine and Eddy's!

After heard that, Eddy let go of Johnny's backpack, making him fall backwards while Eddy look back to his friends.

-Lemme see those! -Eddy grabs Ed's ankles and push them making Ed fall down, losing the hold of the papers. Eddy then look at the papers and becomes angrily. He then backs Double D into a locker.

-So you're the backstabbing jerk!

-Who, me? -Double D said trying to bluff his way out of the acusation. -Why, never! Um, uh, perhaps I should hang on to those for safekeeping?

-In your dreams! -Eddy shout and then throws Double D into a locker.

-You like to throw your friends, huh Eddy? –Erika asked crossing her arms.

-May I might? -Ed said while getting his report card and checking it. -I bet I'm doing real good, guys! Oh, oh! Listen to this! -Ed start to pretend to be his teacher as he reads from his card. -Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period! -Erika giggled a little at his pretending. Ed on the other side, wiggles his finger, becoming entranced and proving his teacher's statement. -Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

-The teacher's got you pegged, Ed! -Eddy said.

-Deplorable grades do not a joke make, Eddy. -Double D said inside of the lockers.

-Who's got de-horrible grades, smart guy? Not us, not anymore! -Eddy said as he runs over to his locker. -Time to get to work, Ed.

Erika stood in the background, watching everything as if was one of her favorite cartoons.

-I should be doing something but what would be the fun in that? –She shrugged and keep watch in everything. - Eddy pulls a guitar case out from his locker and opened it, saying that was a hand-me-down from his brother.A report-changing kit with a litany of tools to change report cards.

While Ed changes Eddy's grade, a large shadow appear before the duo. Eddy turns around to adress to ,from what Erika heard, the principal. Ed shout "I surrender" as Eddy notices that was just a silhouette created with a flashlight.

–"Meu deus, esses garotos são burros." –Erika stated in portuguese.

* * *

 _Double D put the cards back into his pack, running down the hall but was stopped by Eddy._

 _-Hey! What's the big idea!?_

 _-I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy, and neither rain nor sleet nor you nor Ed shall stop me from completing this duty. I'm sure your parents will be very understanding and... -Whatever he was going to say, was stopped by Ed beseeching in his ear, followed by Eddy demanding the report cards._

 _They kept begging and roaring to Double D until he runs away from his friends. The bell rang and he went straight to the math class._

 _Double D walks in calmly, followed by Ed and Eddy. Through the day, Eddy and Ed keep watch on Double D until the final class of the day. Before the final bell, Double D raises his hand._

 _-Pardon me, sir, may I be excused to the restroom? Thank you. -Double D did not wait for an answer and left the classroom._

 _-Sucker punch! -Eddy angrily said._

 _Double D run throught the hall, heading for the door._

 _-Now if I could just get to the outside before the final bell..._

 _His plan failed when the final bell rings and the kids trample over him in a rush to get out. The doors close itself and Ed and Eddy approach from each side of the outside, ready to surprise Double D._

 _-Weasel-boy's still inside, Ed. -Eddy began. -Once he comes out, let him have it! Then I'll grab the report cards._

 _Double D who see his friends outside, start to think in away to pass through them._

 _-ED-BOY! -He was startled by the sudden appearance of Rolf and leaps to the ceiling. Rolf then pull him back to the floor. -Rolf asks a favor from you. Have mercy, and hold Rolf's rucksack so that Rolf can carry this cursed menace home for further torment! -Rolf says reffering to the typewriter._

 _The door open and Eddy leaps into the air, brandishing an improvised weapon, but stops when instead of Double D, he sees Rolf. Ed, not paying attention, scoops Rolf up in a butterfly net._

 _-You idiot! -Eddy shout. -Does Rolf look like Double D?_

 _Ed looks at Rolf and think for a minute._

 _-Maybe with a hat?_

 _Eddy frustrated, jams the cone over Ed's head and look inside the school, looking for Double D._

 _-Hey Rolf! -He calls Rolf. -You seen Double D?"_

 _-Double D Ed-boy? Um, I am an innocent son of a shepherd. Heh I know nothing. Goodbye._

 _Rolf's rucksack begin to tear, and its contents spill out on the field. The last to come out is the typewriter. Double D appear from the typewriter like a sheet of paper._

 _-It's the rat! Get him, Ed! -Eddy shout._

 _-Run, Ed-boy! Run like the wind! -Rolf shout._

 _In the parking lot, Kevin is, polishes his bike and then turns to Nazz, before she could enter in the bike, Double D comes and steals the bike, asking for forgiveness. Kevin shout demanding his bike back and was trampled by Ed and Eddy who were chasing Double D._

 _While Double D bikes through the construction site, a garland lands around his neck. He then discover that just enter into the Sarah and Jimmy's After-School Carnival. Double D tried to ask to them give space for him to pass through, but Jimmy just warn Sarah, who turns angrily to Double D._

 _Eddy and Ed were still chasing after Double D, who has turned around to run away from Sarah. Eddy points to Ed turn around. Ed turn his head in confusion, allowing Eddy to see Sarah coming closer. Ed then turns around, destroying several fences in the process. Double D returned to the school and was lifted off the ground by Kevin, who wanted his bike back. Before Kevin could do anything against Double D, Ed and Eddy run over him again. Eddy catches Double D in midair, with Kevin's bicycle landing on Sarah. When Eddy thought to have cornered Double D, he get from his bag an umbrella and hooks it around a branch nearby, forcing his friends to let go of him. Double D flies away and the opened umbrella allow him to float down far away._

 _-How'd he do that? -Eddy asked._

 _-He's too smart for us, Eddy! -Ed tearful state and blows his nose on Eddy. -We will never catch him!_

 _-Don't count your biscuits before they hatch, Lumpy! Sockhead may be smart, but he's weak! And he'll never deliver those report cards alive!- Eddy declare and laughs evilly._

 _Double D drifts down in the construction site and start to run again, but stopped when see a giant hole in his way. Down in the hole was Eddy and Ed, with Ed digging. Double D simply detours around the hole. With their first plan failed, they went to the plan B. While running through the lane, a trailer dragged by Ed gets in his way._

 _Eddy, stuck in the antenna, declares._

 _-Just like our report cards, you failed!_

 _With little choice, Double D enter inside of the trailer, where the Kankers are eating meatloaf._

 _-Oh dear. I hope you're decent. Pardon me. Excuse me. -Double D said while running through the kitchen with his eyes covered._

 _Ed and Double D tried to follow him but were stopped by the Kankers. Ed and Eddy start to cry as Double D escapes out the window._

 _Exhausted, Double D makes his way to Cul-De-Sac._

 _-Tired, so tired...I can't go on. So close... -Seeing how close he was, Double D cease hs whimpering and get up. -I must! I will! I shall! -With some effort, he makes his way to a Eddy's house._

 _-I commend your efforts, gentlemen! -Double D declares as he holds up his bag. -But as always, the sanctum of education champions the day!_

 _Double D went to ring the doorbell but the door open and he was crushed by Ed, who was throw by Eddy._

 _Eddy look for Double D and finds him trapped in Ed's belly._

 _-Who's the smart guy now, huh? -Eddy then grabs the bag and hunts the report cards, not noticing Double D smiling. -What the–where'd the report cards go?_

 _Suddenly, a bugle plays in the center of the cul-de-sac. The Urban Rangers were gathered there congratulating Rolf for a completed task._

 _-Congratulations, Ranger Rolf, on your task well completed. -Jimmy says. -It is an honor to present to you the Report Card Delivery badge!_

 _-Thank you, yes, is good, thank you, thank you. Rolf is pleased._

 _-Our report cards? -Eddy asks stunned._

 _-Honestly, I just feel sick about all this. -Double D began, trying to justify his act. -But when the principal asked me to take on this responsibility, I had no other recourse than to accept! And risk you being upset for your own good._

* * *

Eddy advances angrily on Double D but stopped when notices Erika standing not far from where they were, a knowing smile in her lips. Double D turns to see what Eddy was seeing and raise an eyebrow at Erika's smile.

Double D was about to ask why she was smiling like that when he notices something in her hand, and his eyes widened when he notices what was.

Eddy's report-changing kit.

She did not do it ... did she?

* * *

-Erika! How could you?! –Double D asked. He and Erika were below the electric pylon close to Double D's house. Before he could ask why Erika had Eddy's kit with her, Eddy's father dragged him to inside his house and heard that was satisfied with his grades this year. The same thing happened to Ed. –I have a mission, and you just sabotaged it. How did you do it?

Erika chuckled before answer.

-When they were shouting at you from both sides at the corridor, I got the report cards from your backpack. You was so distracted that did not notice. Then I just put them back during the history class.

-You did that before I gave the report cards to Rolf? –Double D asked, shocked.

-You was so focused to where to go that lost focus in what you have.

-And why did you not tell to Ed and Eddy about this?

-If they had stopped chasing you, you might have noticed.

-ERIKA! –Ed shout while capturing the poor girl in a bear hug. –No auntie for Ed! No auntie for Ed! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

-Ed, I can't breath. –Erika said.

-I hate to admit but I owe you this one. –Eddy said scratching the back of his head.

Erika then grab both Ed and Eddy by their noses and pull them closer.

-But if you two don't get more serious in your studies, I don't care the problems this will get, I will say everything to the professors and your parents, I am clear?

-Alright mom! –Eddy bitterly said.

-Okey-dokey, monkey. –Ed saluted.

Double D was now on his knees, feeling disappointed with himself for fail in his task.

-I can't believe this. How could you Erika?

-First of all, I do not have much friend to take the risk of losing them to meanie aunties. And who are you to talk? –Erika walks over Double D. –No every parent is like yours Double D. Some of them are not so understanding.

-How are you so sure of that? –Double D asked, sounding upset.

-Mine would not. –Erika said in low voice.

The three friends look t each other in confusion before Erika left in silence. The Eds left as well, with Ed and Eddy warned about what would happen if they did not start to get school serious. Double D walk back to his house with his head low, it was a defeat for the sanctum of the education and by the hands of his new friend.

However, something Erika said making Double D think a little. Not every parent is understanding like his, and it seems that Erika's parents are not like his either.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Someone actually PM me asking about shipping. I think I mentioned before that I would not ship Erika with the Eds for one, problems with the Kankers. Two, I just do not see this happening to them** _ **but would be good for a change since almost all fics are about yaoi**_ **.**

 **Erika's relationship with the Eds is something I put deep thought before start the fic, and I think that would be better for all of them stay as friends.**

 **When I mentioned this the one who PM me asked if I was going to ship Erika with another character. To be honest, I did not thought about that, I will put some thought before the next chapter and see what happen.**

 **Edit - Meu deus, esses garotos são burros: My god, those boys are dumb.**

 **I decide to time from time make Erika speak portuguese when not in the company of someone. It is like that everywhere right? I mean, have a chinese family running a little market and when they talk with each other, they speak chinese.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	6. Troubl-Ed

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **At first, I did not think in add more OCs to this fic, but a new idea just come to my mind after reading some comments I found in the episode Mission Ed Possible, and I wanted to try at least to see how could this enroll for Double D.**

 **Remember that Erika will say some words in Portuguese and the translation to English will be in the end of the chapter.**

 **To the fic!**

* * *

Double D enter in the school corridor in the stealth mode.

Using suction cups, he walked on the ceiling of the school making way to his locker. He passed above Jimmy and Sarah who did not notice his presence. He then landed silently on the floor and hid inside of a trash can.

He walked slowly through the corridors but stopped when heard the voice of Nazz and her friends from the cheerleader group, then he starts to walk again.

He safely makes his way to his locker and sighed in relief while opening the locker.

-Hello Double Doofy. –A boy wearing a leather jacket said while standing inside of Double D's locker.

Double D gulped and had his neck grabbed by his classmate.

-Have mercy…

* * *

Erika knew that a new school does not mean that things will be so different from the schools in Brazil.

But she did not expect to meet such different people in the Peach Creek Jr. High. A son of a shepherd, a boy who the best friend is a wood plank, which is named Plank by the way, and of course the Eds.

But also had those who are just as the characters she saw on the TV, like Kevin and Nazz. What she thought to be a boring school year become something more interesting, and she was going be ready for anything that may come.

-Erika. –The girl heard Double D call for her, but could not see him anywhere. –Up here.

The Brazilian look up and see her friend stuck in the ceiling by adhesive tape.

-Double D? –Erika asked.

-Could you please help me down? –Double D asked. Erika helped him down removing some of the tapes and soon, Double D was on the floor. –Thank you Erika.

-Who did this to you? –Erika asked.

-Please do not mind that. I will report this to one of the professors soon. Excuse me. –Double D said leaving the corridor without giving much explanation, leaving Erika alone and with a worried expression in her face.

* * *

Normally the Eds left the classroom all together but Double D confused his friends leaving the room first. The smartest Ed walked fast because run in the corridor was against the rules. The other and main reason was that he wanted to grab quickly his books.

Remembering the last time, he slowly opened his locker and give a sigh of relief when finding only his belongs. He quickly placed some of his books in his locker and grabbed the books he would need for his next class.

He quickly made his way through the corridors, watching his back for every possible surprise attack. Not far from where he was, Nazz was checking her reflex in the mirror of her locker, she then notices Double D coming.

-Hi Double D…

-HelloNazzIdonothavetimetalkbye!" Double D quickly said passing through her.

He saw the classroom where his next class would take place and smiled in relief. However his relief would not last long, when he was a few meters from the classroom, a pair of hands suddenly appeared from the floor and grabbed the smartest Ed from his ankles. From the underground appeared the same boy who appeared in his locker on the morning.

-Hey Double Wimp. –The boy with leather jacket said and then, shoved Double D in the trash can, then he knocked over the trash can and finally kicked it away making roll through the corridors, with Double D inside.

* * *

The door of the classroom opened and Double D, covered in trash appeared walked in. Some of his classmates laughed at the scene, his friends included. The teacher asked what happened and Double D said was a little problem with a trash can.

Since was his first time to get late, the teacher got easy on Double D and let him sit with a warning. Once Double D was in his seat, Ed grabbed every piece of garbage in his friend's body, completely cleaning him.

-What happened to you Sock Head? –Eddy asked.

-N-nothing to you worry about Eddy.

Eddy tried to ask again but the teacher ordered him to be silent in the class. While looking to his sock headed friend, Eddy notices that something was off. Ed on another side was counting the fingers of his own hand.

* * *

P.E. class began and Double D was nervous to step out of the locker room. This time was not because of his poor performance in physical activities, but because someone else was in the class.

He heard someone cough behind him and he turned around and fell on his knees.

-Please have mercy! –He begged.

-Don't worry Double D. –He heard Johnny speak. –Plank just want to pass.

-Oh, yeah! Of course. –Double D nervously said and let Johnny and Plank walk through the door.

Once alone in the locker room, he starts to wonder his next course of action. He once again heard someone cough behind him and this time, he turns around first to make sure to know who was calling him. turns out, was again the boy with the leather jacket.

Double D grabbed a green egg and threw on the floor. What comes next was a smoke bomb covering the locker room with smoke, blinding anyone who was inside. Double D tried to run but ended falling on the floor. Looking at his legs, he saw that his shoelaces were tied together. Opening a door in the smoke screen, the boy just grabbed Double D and dragged him inside of the smoke screen.

-Have mer…

-Do not waste your breath freakshow.

* * *

The lunchtime comes, and Erika was sitting with the two of the Eds, with Ed devouring anything that was in his tray while Eddy was trying to sell something he called a very rare piece of art, which actually was something Ed drew in the art class.

The three of them heard the door of the cafeteria open and Double D walk inside, all wet and his beanie missing, covering his head with a towel instead. While he was drying his shirt, he did not notice someone sneaking behind him.

-Double D?

-Have mercy?! –Double D shout getting the attention of every one of the cafeteria. He looks to his back and sees Erika along Ed and Eddy.

Kevin make a joke about Double D's state but the Eds and Erika ignored everyone around.

-What happened to you sock head? –Eddy asked.

-N-nothing to you worry about Eddy. –Double D said.

-Double D, what is going on? –Erika asked. –First I found you stuck in the ceiling. Then you come to the classroom covered in garbage and finally, seems that someone threw you in the shower with your clothes on.

-Wait! –Ed shout calling everyone attention. Then he smelled Double D to the point of his towel almost be removed from his head if he did not hold it in time. –This is toilet water, from the men's locker room, cabin number 2, with a toilet bowl perfumer! –Ed said, getting right everything he said.

-Okay sock head. Tell us who did this to you, and he will face the wrath of the evil genius that is Eddy. –Eddy said, punching his hand.

-Please Eddy. The last thing I want is for you to use one of your scams in some revenge game. –Double D said. –I assure you all that is nothing to worry about.

-You were trapped in the ceiling, Double D! –Erika stated. –This IS something to worry about!

-Yeah sock head! –Eddy continued after Erika. –If someone is messing with you, you should not let him get away with this. –And then, Eddy gave a sign to Ed and the biggest Ed grabbed his friend above his head and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

-Gentlemen! Please! There's no need to worry about my situation! –Double D tried to deny his situation. –I'm sure this will be over in the afternoon! There's no need to involve a teacher in this!

-A teacher? Bah! –Eddy scoffed. –This guy will fell the good old Eds wrath Double D!

Erika who was standing behind them watched Double D and wondered why he was so persisting so much in let this matter go. The three Eds and Erika walked through the corridors looking for the one who was messing with Double D. When the smartest Ed become frightened, Eddy knew they were close to whoever was messing with him.

He turns around to ask Double D who was when he notices something strange.

-Ed, where is Double D?

Ed looks to above between his hands and notices that his friend was missing. He looks to his hands from both angles and comes with an answer.

-He is not in my hands Eddy.

- _Como não esquece de respirar_? –Erikas asked herself.

They looked around for Double D, and heard him whimpering inside of the vents.

-Follow this nerd cry Ed! –Eddy commanded and Ed saluted.

He jumped inside the vent and followed the cries of Double D. He went through the corridors following the sound his friend was making until left the vent and heard Double D's voice inside of a locker.

Ed opened his mouth and gave a bite to the door, crashing the metal door with his teeth and throwing in a random direction. He looks but found no sign of Double D, however, he still was hearing his voice inside of the locker. Getting closer, he discovered where his friend was.

He grabbed one book and put in his ear, then he threw away. Ed grabbed another book and put in his ear, then he threw away. In the third book, he smiled and opened it and inside of the book, was Double D, tin like a paper. Ed grabbed his friend and whipped him like a towel.

Eddy and Erika approached as Double D was on the floor.

-What I said Double D. You cannot let this guy keep with this.

-Eddy, this… will… end soon so please…

-Why did not want to someone stop this? –Erika asked. –You obviously are suffering so why not tell to the teachers what is going on with you?

-Mommy said people like Duncan are not good to be friends. –Ed said.

-Duncan? –Eddy asked. –Monobrown, did you saw the one who kidnapped Double D?

-Who are Duncan? –Erika asked.

-No one to you worries about Erika. –Double D asked and if he was not so worried, he would correct Erika.

-He is in basketball team alongside shovel shin. –Erika knew that Eddy was talking about Kevin. –But why did this guy again is messing with you Double D?

-Again? –Erika asked. –He already bullied Double D before?

-"Bullied" is a strong word, I rather use the word…

-Double D! –Erika asked. –Why is Duncan messing with you?! –Erika asked. Double D seemed to refuse to answer and when Eddy was about to force the answer for him, Erika remembers something that happened just a while ago. –Double D, did you hand out anyone's report card other than Ed and Eddy's?

The face Double D made answered Erika's question.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Portuguese to English.**

‑ **Como não esquece de respirar? – How can you not forget to breathe?**

 **This is something I think would happen after Double D gave the report cards to Ed and Eddy's parents but would be Eddy the one to get a payback on him. Then came this idea of he give the report card to someone's else parents. Unfortunately there is a reason for him to be so harsh on Double D that also unfortunatelly, will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Solving a Ed-problem

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Lately I've been feeling a little down for no reason. I just awake one day and poof, my mood was more lower than the rating of the Marvel Spider-man cartoon _but I still like this version of the web slinger_. Since then it is being a little difficult for me to keep going with everything in my life. I keep distracting myself with my own mind, thinking about what is wrong with me and this distract me from things like work and everything else. **

**I work for my father and he already called me at least four times by rising his voice because I was not paying attention to work. I will try not let this slow me down anymore and keep with everything like I usually do but the reason of me feeling like that is still bugging me.**

 **For now I can only try figure out what is bothering me. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

-Double D! -Erika shout.

-I've been entrusted with a very important task Erika. -Double D spoke. -And if Duncan thinks this will stop me from perform my duty...

-Duncan is bullying you Double D! -Ed interruped him. -This is not cool.

-Yeah! Monobrown is right. -Eddy said and began to rub his arms like some kind of evil mastermind. -Let's give to this loser a taste of Eddy's famous revenge!

-Eddy's famous revenge? -Erika asked. -Eddy, I think it is better if we treat this situation with calm.

-And what would be the fun in that?

-Gentlemen, Erika, please. -Double D began. -There's no need for any action. I will simple explain what is going on to a teacher and Duncan will...

-Will keep shoving you inside of the lockers, trash cans, and stuck you in the ceiling with adhesive tape! -Eddy shout. He could become angry with a lot of things, but nothing anger him more than someone just messing with his friends. -We need to make him pay for that!

-Eddy, violence generates violence. If you try something like that, Double D will not be his only target.

-I don't care. I will show to this moron what happen if someone mess with the Eds! -Eddy declared as he left his friends behind.

Erika sighed while Ed just cleaned his ear, removing his finger he removed from inside his head a corn cob covered with ear wax.

-My lunch from last year! -Ed declared.

-Ed. -Erika called. -I feel that whatever Eddy is planning may cause even more trouble to Double D. We must think in a more civilized solution.

-Can eat civilized solution?

-I explain later. Double D, I think you should-where's Double D? -Erika asked seeing that the sock headed Ed was not around.

* * *

-Hey Kevin! -Duncan called while approaching his friend on the football field. -Look who want to play with us today!

Duncan was holding Double D by his tie while slowly chocking the nerd who was looking with his legs the floor below his feet.

-Cool man! -Kevin said. -What position we should let him play?

-How about... the ball?

Double D's eyes widened as Kevin opened a football ball that was hollow inside. Duncan proceed in shoving Double D inside the ball and Kevin stitched both sides Double D still inside, Kevin hold the ball in the middle of the field while Duncan was getting ready for a kick.

-C'mon man! Let me show how much you praticed! -Kevin shout.

-With pleasure. -Duncan starts to run so fast to the point his legs not be see from naked eyes.

He kicked the ball with great force, and Double D's scream could be heard as the ball went all the way from one side to another in the school. The ball landed in front of the school doors, bouncing a couple of times on the floor before finally stopping.

-What did I do to deserve this? -Double D asked.

-Putting your nose where you were not have any business with has nothing to do with it, does it? -Erika asked from outside.

She got the ball and opened, freeing Double D from his sports trap.

-I was only upholding a duty trusted to me.

-This "duty" has put you in a problem worst than what would happen if Ed and Eddy had caught you last week. Not everyone are interested in solve their problems with some talk.

-If the problem is Duncan's parents, I'm sure if he just try talk with his parents, he will... -Erika interruped him by grabbing his beanie and push down, covering Double D's body. -Argh! Erika!

-I'm sorry but this talk is start to getting on my nerves.

-You and me both. -A voice spoke from behind, and the brazilian turns around to see Duncan standing behind her. -Double Dweebie, why are you out of the ball, the practice is not over yet.

-You leave him alone! -Erika said putting herself between Double D and Duncan.

-And who are you?

-I'm his friend.

-Really? I thought Kevin was just joking around. -Duncan said to himself as Double D tried to sneak out of the place, only to bump in Ed who smiled and trapped his friend in a hug. Double D was struggling to not throw up. -Look babe, whatever you are thiking will not stop me from teach this wimp a lesson.

Erika blinked a couple of times before lean to Ed and Double D to ask.

-He just called me baby?

-"Babe" with an "e" instead of an "y" is an affectionate form of address, typically for someone with whom one has a romantic interest.

-Oh good. -Erika said as she turns back to Duncan. -Look, I know that what Double D did was not right but punish him like that will not help you.

-No but will make me feel better.

-Has anyone ever taught you what revenge is not the answer to your problems?

-It says "has anyone ever taught you...

-Shut up Double Dork! -Erika and Duncan shout at the same time, deflating Double D's self esteem for being called "dork" by someone who is not Kevin.

-Revenge may not solve my problem but at least I will give to this dweeb what he deserves.

-I'm sure what he did is not enough for him deserve all you did to him.

-No but I like it.

-You may traumatize him!

-Like that he doesn't screw with my life.

-Forgive is divine.

-But get revenge is sensational.

The talk was getting the nerves of Erika. No matter what she says Duncan still wanted to rip Double D's skin.

-Okay, let's try this. You said Double D screw with your life, what do you mean by this?

-"By that" Erika.

Erika shot to Double D a glare that send to him the message. Shut up and let me talk.

-If you really want to know, let me start from the beggining. -Duncan began. -Our basketball team made it to the finals last year, and this game was the most important of the season because we would play against our rival school team Lemon Brook. The most important game of the year and I could not play because my parents forbade me to play in the game because somebody showed my grades to them. I planned to show my grades to them after the game but a wimp sock-head acted behind my back and handed my report cards without me knowing. It was necessary for me, Kevin, and one of our classmates to have a chance to win that game. What happened? Our team lost! We lose! All because I was not in the game to help Kevin and our classmate! Without us three in the game, Peach Creek had no chance!

As Double D struggled to get out of Ed's embrace, Erika heard everything Duncan had to say and thought deeply about everything. For a sportsman, a game like this means a lot, bringing the trophy home, showing it to everyone around and with that, showing how hard they worked, having the name known, and those scholarships that Erika heard so much.

Erika discovered with soccer in Brazil how important the finals of a game are.

But before Erika had her last judgement, she needed to know one more thing.

-Why did you not talk with your parents?

Duncan laughed.

-Do not you think I did not? I begged to let me play! I said that my grades would improve if they let me play! That I would dedicate myself more to my studies if they let me play! And what happened? They ignored everything I said and locked me in my room the night of the game! That's what they do! That's what they always do! Talking to them is the same as talking to a door!

-Dunca, I'm sure you just need...

-Double D! Shut up! -Erika shout surprising Ed, Double D and Duncan. -Not all parents are as understanding as yours, and if you did not meddle in the lives of others you would not need to know that! _This could be a great opportunity for the two of you to sit with your parents and find a corrective curriculum to overcome your academic shortcomings. I'm sure your parents will be very understanding._ Has this happened the last few times? Did this happen to Ed and Eddy?!

Double D stopped struggle against Ed's hug as he traveled through his memories. It was true that he barely knew anything about Duncan besides sports before deliver his report card to his parents. He also remember the few times he delivered the report cards to his friends' parents. They went at least a week grounded without be allowed to stay out of their homes once afternoon began.

No scams for Eddy. No movies for Ed. And no friends for Double D.

Thinking now, he knew Eddy's father enough to know where Eddy inherited this mania from not listening to others. His father is not a bad man, but he could learn to pay more attention to what others have to say. Once Double D's father gave some suggestions on how to raise his son, this resulted in a little discussion.

Ed's father on the other hand always seems to be tired when he comes home to listen to anything his family has to say. And his mother always pays more attention to his sister to try to help his friend.

He believed that with a civilized conversation, his parents would discover a rational way to solve Ed's and Eddy's academic problems.

This thing of the report cards suppose to be a family matter, and Double D just put himself in the middle without those who would be more affected knowing about.

-I suppose my meddling in the school life of my classmates hoping for a constructive solution to their academic problems might not have caused the results I expected. -Double D spoke as he turned his attention to Duncan. -Duncan, I'm sorry if the task entrusted to me by our teachers has caused you a family problem. I just wanted your school performance, as well as those of my friends, to show improvement.

Duncan only laughed.

-You're sorry...

-Yes! He is sorry! -Erika said interrupting Duncan. -Everyone knows that Double did, I mean Did D, I mean... -Erika groaned before starts again. -I know he should have not meddle in your family problems but what you are doing is not right either! -Erika calmed herself before continue. -Duncan, you should just have talk to Double D about that or say how you feel to the professors about what he did. His friends should have done that too. Professors have to listen to us too, they listen to our problems and offer solutions you just have to find someone who will listen what you have to say.

-If I remember corretly, were the same professors you want me to talk to the ones who began with this.

-Some of them will listen to you. You just have to discover who. How about a.. how it is called again... a guidance counselor?

-We have a guidance counselor? -Duncan look at Double D who nodded despite his face with a purple color from the lack of oxygen. -I never thought about that.

-How about this. You talk to him and if it works you leave Double D alone. He also will not give your report card to your parents behind your back.

Finally freeing himself from his friend hug, Double D tried to speak.

-Excuse me, but this was a duty... -He was immediately shut by a glare he was surprise that Erika could do. It was angry and burning with rage. -I will say to the Principal I will not uphold this duty anymore.

-Good. -Erika said as she start to walk toward the school. -What are you waiting for? -This question was directed to Duncan.

Duncan did not move a muscle for a moment before scratch his hair and follow Erika, leaving Ed and Double D alone.

-Ed, what just happened?

-A third voice stood between this confrontation and voice her concern and put a passive end to this discussion.

Double D look to Ed with wide eyes at his words, mainly because of the fact his words hold sense.

* * *

After a long hour talking, the guidance counselour agre and talk with the Principal about this idea of make some of his students deliver the report card of his problematic students. Duncan agreed in get some tutoring to help his grades improve and since Double D was the one who only wanted improvement, he agreed to be the one tutoring him, as long Duncan stops to bully him.

Of course Duncan got a detention for bullying one of his classmates but as long he keep helping his team in the games, he did not minded. The guidance counselour also asked to talk with his parents about Duncan's school life to do what Double D wanted from the beggining, find a corrective curriculum to overcome your academic shortcomings.

Duncan left the guidance office and meet Erika who was leaning against a wall.

-How it was? -She asked.

-It went smoothly than I thought. -Duncan answered. -But he decide to help me with my problems here at school.

-A guidance counselour is not suppose to do that?

-When I heard the professors were the ones who have the idea of give my report card to my parents without me knowing, I thought I could not trust in them about my problems. This guy is different, just that.

-So, you gonna leave Double D alone?

-For now. -Erika frowned at the answer. -Hey! I have to see first if he will not act by my back again. Until this happen again, he will be out of my sight.

-Good.

-What about you?

-What about me?

-Don't you want to talk to the guidance counselour about your problems at home?

The statement caught Erika by surprise and as anyone else, she tried to deny the problem.

-I don't know what are you talking about it.

-You knew how I was feeling about my parents not listening to me. The only way for you to know that is if you go throught the same problem.

Erika remained silent, not expecting Duncan start to talk about her own problems at home.

Before she could say anything, a very loud voice spoke.

-Hey! Loser! -Both Erika and Duncan turn to the left to see Eddy holding a improvised slingshot ready to shot a balloon full. -Payback time!

Eddy shot the ballon and it flew in Duncan's direction who just gave a step back and let the balloon fly away until enters in the teacher lounge, exploding once hit the wall. The lounge start to smell bad and the professors start to leave the place wanting some clean oxygen.

The three students watched the scene with mixed feelings until Erika spoke.

-Eddy, you better run.

Eddy did what was said and run as fast he could to the nearest exit. Erika just scratch her cheek while Duncan sighed and left the corridors, leaving Erika alone to think about what he said.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **While information about the Eds' parents are little know, I feel that they are not bad peole. About Double D, I think it is not a good idea to make a student meddle in his classmates business like that. I was actually surprise to see that Eddy did nothing to him after discover about the report cards but I think friends are like that.**

 **Next time will be another episode from the show with Erika on the middle.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
